In the display field, a display device usually comprises a backlight module and a display panel, and in the techniques known to the inventor, the Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), Light Emitting Diode (LED) and the like are commonly used as the light source for a backlight module. And due to high luminance capacity, compactness, better monochromatism, long service time, good reliability and the like, LED light sources have already become main stream of illumination at present.
Most of current liquid crystal display devices employ LEDs as their backlight sources, however, these LED or CCFL light sources are not applicable for transparent display. In techniques know to the inventor, the transparent display device is achieved by manufacturing a special light guide plate, wherein two opposite sides of the light guide plate arranged oppositely to each other are provided with transparent electrodes, and the two transparent electrodes are provided with special high molecular materials, and the light guide plate completely covers the display region at the light emitting side of the backlight source.
In such a backlight source, however, it is very complex to manufacture such a light guide plate, and the manufactured transparent display device further requires a light guide plate to convert a point source or a line source emitted from the light source into a surface light source and projects the same onto a liquid crystal screen, so as to achieve the display function. However, besides Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps or Light Emitting Diodes, existing backlight sources further incorporate some functional films, and these parts are further combined by means of the outermost frame to produce a backlight module, and finally, the obtained backlight module is combined with a display panel to create a display device. But it is not flexible for such a backlight source to be assembled or to be used, therefore in the transparent display field, it is still difficult to design and manufacture a backlight source in the transparent display field.